Nieva en Hogsmeade
by Selene Laitalath
Summary: Harry y Ron llevan semanas sin hablarse, Hermione no puede aguantar más tiempo con esa situación y decide intentar arreglar las cosas hablando con Ron. Un pokito de RH ;)


Hola!!!! Me presento, soy Selene Ah, os advierto q el titulo no tiene NADA q ver con el fic. Espero que disfrutéis. Con esto, Selene se contenta en presentar (redoble de tambores, please!!!)....

Nieva en Hogsmeade

Estos meses habían sido extraños para los tres amigos. Ron y Harry no se hablaban. Con o sin fundamento, no se hablaban. Hermione hacía de intermediaria, pues ella no quería que una amistad así se rompiera por los celos de Ron y el orgullo de Harry. No lo iba a permitir.

Así que por eso estaba allí, esperando a Ron. Intentando arreglar las cosas, que volvieran a ser como antes.

- ¿Estas esperando a alguien, querida? ¿Quieres que te ponga algo mientras esperas?

- Una cerveza de mantequilla, por favor, señora Rosmerta.

Enseguida la tienes.

Justo en el momento en el que la dueña del lugar le llenaba el vaso a Hermione, un pelirrojo entraba en escena.

- ¡Fred! ¿Has visto a Ron?

(N.A. A que todos esperaban a Ron??? Pues no, el pequeño pelirrojo siempre ha sido un poco inclinado al "factor sorpresa") (osease, a llegar tarde)

- El pequeño Ronnie está comprando unas cosas, enseguida viene- y, diciendo esto, se fue a comer con Angelina a un rincón de la estancia.

Cinco minutos después, por fin Ron tuvo la gentileza de presentarse a la cita con su amiga (leyeron?? CITA!!! Ellos no la llamaron así, pero eso fue, una CITA!!!), pidiendo disculpas por haber llegado tarde, algo que su amiga no consideró importante, ya que estaba pensando en sus propios asuntos y el tiempo se le había pasado muy rápido (Sí, como no, lo que pasa es que estaba embobada por tener a Ron delante y sus pensamientos en ese momento no estaban en el reloj... seguramente no debí decir eso U)

- ¿Quieres algo para beber? ¡Tranquilo! Invito yo...

Mala idea. Al decir eso, el rostro de Ron se ensombreció.

L-lo siento, Ron... No pretendía...

No te preocupes. Podrías invitarme a una cerveza de mantequilla, ya que insistes... - dijo, sonriendo.

Sí, claro – y se dispuso a pedirle a la señorita Rosmerta la bebida-, bueno, ¿qué tal todo? Hace tiempo que no hablamos como antes...

Es cierto. Ahora ese placer es de Harry.

De eso quería hablar, Ron. Harry te echa de menos, y sé que tú le echas de menos a él...

¿Qué yo le echo de menos? Hermione, por favor, ¿crees que necesito a un amigo cuyo

único objetivo en la vida es ser el centro de atención a toda costa?

¡Él no es así! Y tú lo sabes, o al menos deberías saberlo, los problemas han sido siempre los que le han perseguido a él, como en segundo...

_¡Serpensortia!_

_No te muevas, Pottter. Me encargaré de ella..._

_- ¿Habéis visto? Potter le ha lanzado la serpiente a Ernie..._

_¡Por supuesto! Ernie es de familia muggle y Potter es el heredero de Slytherin, ¿comprendes, Terry?_

_¡No seáis estúpidos! ¡Potter no le llegaría ni a los tobillos al heredero de Slytherin!_

_¿Entonces que sugieres, Malfoy? Si no es así, ¿para qué ha hecho eso? ¿Por qué habla _pársel

_No lo sé. Pero lo sabré, que no te quepa duda._

Todos estaban contra Harry, todos pensaron que quería llamar la atención, o que incluso era el heredero de Slytherin, pero... ¿nosotros pensamos eso?

¡Claro que no! Nosotros le defendimos, porque Harry sería incapaz de...

¡Exacto! No sería capaz de meter su nombre en el cáliz!- exclamó Hermione, feliz, al haber logrado que Ron se indignara ante tales acusaciones hacía Harry.

¡Pero ha cambiado, Hermione!El otro día le sorprendí hablando solo, preparando su siguiente entrevista, solo para tener más publicidad...

¿Entrevista? ¿Publicidad? ¡Harry odia todas esas tonterías! ¡Parece que no le conoces! Lo que contó esa bruja de Skeeter son sólo una montaña de mentiras...

¿Todo son mentiras? Entonces... Harry y tú no estais saliendo...?

Hermione casi se atraganta con la cerveza de mantequilla, pero, para cuando pudo volver a articular palabra dijo:

¿Harry y yo? ¡Por favor, Ron! Parece que no me conocieras. Harry es mi amigo, nada más. Y encima le gusta a Ginny...

¿Por eso no sales con él, porque le gusta a mi hermana?

No lo has entendido, Ron. No saldré con Harry y punto, ¿vale? Además, te lo habría contado. Bueno, ¿comprendes ahora que todo es mentira?

No, Hermione, no lo es. Te digo que yo le vi ensayando una entrevista delante de la chimenea.

¡Dios mío! ¡No sé si sois tontos u os lo hacéis! Harry estaba hablando con Sirius, Ron. No ensayando ninguna entrevista.

Entonces por eso estaba tan enfadado conmigo... Te creo. En la prueba le pediré perdón. Espero que acepte mis disculpas...

¡Claro que lo hará! Te echa demasiado de menos para no hacerlo.- al decir esto, Hermione casi no cabía en sí de felicidad, había logrado lo que había ido a hacer en cinco minutos que había estado con Ron.

Eso espero. Bueno, cambiando de tema, ¿sabes si Harry tiene ya pareja para el baile?- preguntó este, intentando allanar el terreno.

No, creo que no. Quiere pedírselo a alguien, pero, lo típico, no se atreve.

Ahh...¿a quién?

¿Tú que crees?

Sí, ya sé a quien- admitió al fin Ron, cayendo en la cuenta- Ojalá se atreva, podría funcionar.

Bueno... y... ¿q-qué tal tú?- murmuró en un susurro casi imperceptible la chica.

¿Cómo?- preguntó el pelirrojo creyendo que había oído una cosa, pero que seguramente se la habría imaginado.

¿Y-ya le has pedido a alguien, pues eso, que sea tu pareja?

P-pues, la...la verdad es que no, no sé...hum... no sé que hacer.

Comprendo. Bueno, Ron, tengo que irme, he quedado con Ginny en cinco minutos en Zonko. Ya sabes, los regalos...- acabó esta, un poco decepcionada.

Está bien. Me alegro de haber hablado contigo otra vez.

Lo mismo digo. Hasta luego.

Y Ron se quedó ahí, pensando lo tonto que había sido al dejar pasar una oportunidad como aquella, que tardaría en repetirse, pero decidió que a más tardar el sábado siguiente, le pediría a su amiga que fuese con él al baile.

Mientras salía del bar, Hermione pensaba lo lento que podía llegar a ser Ron, que no sabía reconocer ni la indirecta más directa. "Si alguien me llega a pedir que sea su pareja en el baile, aceptaré, solo para ver la cara que pone"

¿Ez Miope Ronger?- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, dirigida a ella.

¿Perdón? – Preguntó la chica, y, suponiendo que esa voz le hablaba a ella, se dio la vuelta, y encontró, a nada más y a nada menos que a Viktor Krum, "el de la biblioteca"- ¿Necesitas algo?

¿Pdrrria hablarrrrr a ti? Quierro preguntarrrr una cosa, perrro...

Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

N.A: Qué tal????? No es una maravilla, ya lo sé... pero llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo, así que ahí está. Esta dedicado a todos los que visiteís K&Q, partidarios de un R&H, como yo!!!!! Un beso a los que lo hayáis leído. Ah, y otra cosa, ya sé que en el cuarto lo del baile es después de que Ron y Harry sean amigos, pero se me ocurrió así y así salió.

Selene Laitalath 


End file.
